ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Freezepoint
Freezepoint is the second episode in the first season of Ben 10: Negative Rising. Plot Ben is watching a movie starring Morgan Freeman. (Ben): His voice is so calm.. The movie ends, and Ben sighs. (Ben): Why can't Morgan Freeman be in Sumo Slammers?!? There is a large flash of light, and standing before Ben is Morgan Freeman himself. (Ben): Morgan Freeman! Why are you in my house? (Morgan Freeman): Because, whenever someone says they want me in a television series or movie, I teleport to them instantly. One of the downsides of being me. (Ben): Cool! (Morgan Freeman): NOT cool. Look, I'm here to warn you about- He pulls out an index card. (Morgan Freeman): Xar...Xarli..Xarlaion..ahh, Xarlek. (Ben): You know Xarlek? (Morgan Freeman): I battled him earlier. Luckily, I was able to bore him to sleep when I told him how I was going to defeat him. (Ben): AWESOME! There is ANOTHER large flash of light, and Xarlek appears next to Morgan Freeman. (Xarlek): Tennyson, I am here for my revenge. And as long as you're here, Freeman, I'm here for my revenge on you, too. (Morgan Freeman): But, violence is never the solution. (Xarlek): Hmm..you're right! He transforms into Hypnotick and hypnotizes Morgan Freeman. (Hypnotick): NOW, MORGAN FREEMAN, DESTROY BEN TENNYSON! (Morgan Freeman): Hi y'all, I'm Morgan Freeman. I'm an awesome actor, I even played God, twice! Also, I have this watch..thing that can turn me into Freeman-Aliens! If I see you as one of my Freeman-Aliens, I'll sue you. (Hypnotick, sighing): NOBODY CARES, FREEMAN. Morgan Freeman transforms into an alien that looks like Swampfire. (Swampmorgan): SWAMPMORGAN! (Ben): Do you name everything after yourself? (Swampmorgan): It's for copyright reasons. (Hypnotick): Wait, let's not fight here. They are all teleported to an arena. (Ben): Morgan Freeman, I don't want to hurt you. Mostly because you're an awesome actor, and if you get injured, it'll ruin your career. (Swampmorgan): Thanks, but since you aren't too important, I can eliminate you, and nobody will even care! (Ben): ...Wow Ben transforms into Four Arms and punches Swampmorgan. (Swampmorgan, furious): YOU'RE MORGAN ARMS, I'LL SUE YOU! (Four Arms): He's called Four Arms. (Swampmorgan): WHATEVER! He shoots fireballs at Four Arms, who blocks them with his fists. (Four Arms): Ouch, ouch! Hot, hot! (Swampmorgan): Nobody can withstand my awesomeness! (Hypnotick): ..I can (Four Arms): So can I. (Swampmorgan): Oh.. Now I'm sad. Swampmorgan reverts to Morgandactyl and grabs Four Arms. (Morgandactyl, furious): AND THIS..IS WHAT..YOU GET..FOR BEING ONE OF MY FREEMAN ALIE- Four Arms throws hin to the ground. (Hypnotick): Get it over with, Freeman. (Morgandactyl): I will soon enough. Morgandactyl reverts to Morgan X and freezes. (Morgan Freeman): Let me destroy Tennyson, please. (Bellicus): No. (Serena): Violence is never the option. (Morgan Freeman): I- (Bellicus): I suggest undoing the damage done to him. (Serena): I agree. (Morgan Freeman): No, no! (Bellicus): It has been decided. Motion carried. Morgan X times out and reverts to Morgan Freeman. (Morgan Freeman): I'm back, everyone. (Four Arms): Good. Let's finish him. (Morgan Freeman): But, young Ben. Violence is never the option. (Hypnotick): For you, maybe. He transforms into a large creature. (Quadroclaw): Meet Quadroclaw, the predator of all Tetramands! (Four Arms): Well, I'm doomed. Four Arms starts to run away from Quadroclaw, who chases after him. (Morgan Freeman): Oh my, this is not good. He transforms into Morgattack and captures Quadroclaw in his orbit. (Quadroclaw): Nope. He transforms into Buglizard and disappears. (Four Arms, timing out): Thanks. (Morgattack, reverting back): My pleasure. The two shake hands, and Ben walks away. THE END Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' Villains *''Xarlek'' *''Morgan Freeman'' (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *''Four Arms'' (first reappearance) By Xarlek *''Hypnotick'' (first reappearance) *''Quadroclaw'' (first appearance) *''Buglizard'' (first reappearance) By Morgan Freeman *''Morgandactyl'' *''Swampmorgan'' *''Morgan X'' *''Morgattack'' Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Episodes Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Season One Category:Lego Master